Revival from war
by Spectral Volta
Summary: "I am Cerebral Dusk, the Darkness element of the Cerebral family and the revival this world needs. I will make allies, and I will make enemies, But I will never fall until this world has returned to it's peaceful grace and beautiful glory"
1. Overlook

War ...  
War has spread across this world.  
Lives ... Taken away to the other world.  
Memories ... shattered and non-existant.  
Friends ... lost and abandoned.  
Everything has been lost ... but there is still time.  
"Everypony out! Go!"  
The screams ... all those damned screams.  
BOOM!  
Another M.E.E. goes off, probably killing about three of the royal army.  
"Attack! No retreat!"  
Again, another fire-fight.  
Death appearing every second and taking away his victims with his cold touch.  
"Retreat! Retreat!"  
The constant struggle seems almost endless ... and the pain and suffering is at an all-time high.  
Everypony is in a living hell, even those without weapons and armour.  
The foals ... those poor little foals, living in fear and constant tears from the dark times that have fallen apon us.  
"My baby!"  
The cries of both the mothers and their children are heart-shattering.  
All of these misfortunes are just all too much ... for them atleast.  
For me? Well ...  
"It's a new way to hide and survive."  
The terrible weather, the shadows, the colourless fields and buildings. All of them hide my Black coat like it is one of the very shadows they create.  
I protect those that cannot be protected by those above us, yet I remain in the shadows.  
Families, the injured, the transports and once the princessess themselves.  
This war is out of hoof.  
But I am here to redeem it and return the strength to the peace we have all lost.  
"I am Cerebral Dusk, and I am the revival." 


	2. The beginning of a story

I awaken from my slumber in the darkness of my room, the winter morning chilling my room from the outside.  
"Another cold winter morning, Dusk. Just the way you like it."  
I smirk to myself as I slither from under the bed sheets and stand up, making the bed neatly and checking myself in the small mirror positioned above the desk.  
"Same Black coat. Same purple mane with the black streak. Same bushy tail. Gray eyes. Yupp, this unicorn is handsome and free."  
I chuckle under my breath and head to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and brushing my tail before heading downstairs to the kitchen.  
"Morning, Dusk. Sleep well?"  
I turn my head to find my mother, Cherry Bloom, looking at me with a small smile on her lips. Her lavander mane, put in curls at the tips, and her cherry red coat showing off her cheery mood.  
"Hey Mom, and yeah, I slept alright. What's for breakfast?"  
She simply giggles and taps her nose twice, keeping it a secret.  
"Oh, this game again?" I chuckle for a moment before taking a seat at the table.  
"I think i'll leave this one today, mother. Surprise me."  
She gives me a little smile before returning to her cooking. I decide to do a little bit of reading, picking up a small book from the side of the table entitled,"ancient magic and flight tactics."  
The flight is not even half as interesting as the magic in comparison.  
especially since i'm a unicorn.  
The magic in this book is basically anything from item teleportation to altering entire terrains, such as changing grass into sand or gravel, or bringing up mountians.  
the most interesting spells are the ones for enemy encounters, however.  
Ive only learned one of the spells in this book but I have made myself a goal to learn atleast half of them.  
"Next one should be the muscle immobilizing spell. Perfect paralysis."  
I sense my mother look toward me and look back over my shoulder to see her with a worried look on her face.  
"Mother, im just practising. Im never going to end up using them, it is too peaceful around here, beside the odd escapee from the Everfree Forest."  
I know she isn't persuaded but she turns back to making the breakfast.  
_Mother ... I am a Cerebral. I need these things. It's what our family was always taught and I must learn, also._

* * *

After Mother finished preparing the breakfast, which turned out to be pancakes, I hastily ate and thanked her before leaving the household and walking down the street to a small park, where a small bunch of children, both unicorn and pegasus, are talking on the swings and frame.  
As I entered and approached the grassy patch in the corner, a strong wind had began to pick up.  
"What timing ..." I groan to myself and take a seat on the damp grass.  
The cold touch sent a shiver up my spine, causing me to smirk.  
"Love that chill."  
I lay back on the green and close my eyes, enjoying the chilling breeze from the passing winds...

* * *

"...Hey, Mister?"

"Mister? Hello?"

I feel something lightly tap my cheek, causing me to open my left eye slightly.  
A small pegasus filly, about 6 years old, was staring down at my face. She had a sky Blue coat and mane, her mane had a faint magenta tip and her eyes are a solid pink.  
"Sir, are you okay?" Her voice was soft and quiet, concern swimming in her eyes.  
I chuckle and pat the little filly on the head. "I'm perfectly fine, don't you worry."  
She sighs in relief and sits down beside me. I know what's coming next so I beat her to it.  
"What's your name? I'm Dusk."  
She tells me her name is Windy Breeze and she found me here as she entered the Park with her friends, who were currently playing chase by the climbing web.  
"Well, go play with your friends then, i'll be fine here." I smile to her and watch her trot off to her friends, quickly getting involved in their game.  
I watch them for a short few minutes before getting up and leaving the park and heading down to Sugarcube Corner.

I arrive at the cupcake-making establishment and head to the counter, ordering a small chocolate cupcake and a bottle of water.  
Grabbing my order, I take a seat to the right of the door and look around for any familiar faces.  
"Looks like nopony I know is here."  
I start to eat my sugary edible and finish it quickly, going to the counter and paying them 15 bits before leaving.


End file.
